1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices so far developed include the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-open utility model publication No. S61-51754. In the semiconductor device according to this publication, each of a plurality of regions in a single chip includes a power transistor.